Fall For Him Over and Over Again
by angel.mer
Summary: As a young girl Lucy Heartfilia was promised that she would fall in love with her soulmate without she knew he was the one. Now aged 21 she doesn't believe that she will find her soulmate ever. What will happen when she notices he was there all along and not as dense as anyone thought of him. Nalu- Gajevy, implimed Jerza Soulmate Au


Fall For Him Over and Over

Disclaimer: If you ask me not owning Fairy Tail is going great.

.

.

.

Lucy Heartfilia had always prevented herself from looking at the small tattoo on her back. But today as she witnessed her best friend Levy-chan confess to the iron dragon slayer Gajeel who was to everyone delight out of dense about his feelings toward to solid script mage, she was jealous. Okay maybe jealous was not really the correct word- everyone was waiting for them to be a couple for years- but she felt weird, like there was a heavy rock on her chest that enabled her to breath when the duo realised they were each other's soulmate all along. Lucy wanted to find her soulmate too.

Sure Lucy knew that Levy-chan had an iron guitar tattoo on her shoulder, but her friend had always thought that it to be the representative of Gajeel was too good to be true. But after the confession when Gajeel lifted her up so that the kissing would be easier Levy saw tiny tattoo of a book which happened to be Levy's favourite book on his neck, she smiled.

After their long and passionate kiss everyone in the guild started screaming specifically the master and Mira also known as the matchmaker queen, of course a party was thrown in honour of the new couple. Mira was just glad now at least one of her OTP had turned into cannon and she could not wait for the rest.

Now Lucy Heartfilia who had just returned to her home after the exhausting party she was eager to see her soulmate tattoo for the first time in her life. In Magnolia these tattoo have a deep meaning, they seem to represent the key identities of the soulmate. So that one would be able identify their mate when they meet. The worst part was that sometimes one would have more than one soulmate or none.

Lucy shake the negative thoughts from her mind, she knew that she had one as her mother had told her before. As a little girl her mother had promised her that she would fall for her soulmate without knowing he was the one over and over again. Rather than a plain novel Layla Heartfilia had continued her words he would also be her best friend, the one that completes her. However now at aged 21 Lucy was not so sure about that.

All the years she belonged to Fairy Tail she found the best friends she could dream of, her power increased enormously that now she was able to summon 3 spirits without exhausting herself and a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Although she tried not to separate him from her other friends she did not quite achieve her aim.

Her feelings toward him was different from her all other nakamas, sure she loved them but Natsu was a total different story. Heck she loved him with all the means of the word. It had been a shock for Lucy to realise and a few years to accept it completely.

However Natsu was the densest person she had ever known, even though he might have feelings for the celestial mage, he would not notice it.

He crushed to her room every day and night, ate her food, slept in her bed but still he called her nakama. Lucy sighed at the thought of him how she wished that he would notice her feelings toward him.

Lucy had just stopped at looking at her tattoo when a sad looking cat crashed into her apartment from her bed room's window. In awe she hadn't realised the cat was there for a few minutes.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted once ore to grab blonde's attention.

Lucy had always made nasty comments on Natsu and Happy's every day break to her apartment and Natsu told her that is she didn't want them she could just close the window yet she could not fight the heart to do that.

What if he would stop coming when he saw the closed window, the blonde mage just could not risk that. Although she would never admit she actually loved them seeing at her apartment, eating with them and most waking up next to Natsu.

"Lucy just pay attention to me" said with teary eyes and a shattered voice.

"What happened with Charle ?" she asked knowing that the majority of blue cat's caused by her and lack of fish.

"She denied my fish again"

Yes again with that although Lucy was sure that Charle had some feelings for Happy, she would never accept them.

"Come on Happy- she said after she put her hand on his head to make it better, she will come out of dense "like someone else she completed her statement in her mind.

"So where is Natsu, why he is not with you?" she asked casually or at least that was what she tried to do.

"Still fighting with Gray at the forest, with Erza gone I don't think they would stop any moment"

After Gajeel and Levy's kiss Erza suddenly gat up and left the guild while murmuring something about Crime Sorciere and its guild master. After her departure everyone again began celebrating finally that Jerza was finally coming alive. However their attention suddenly turned to Mirajane who was fainted right after Erza left. When she woke up she was beyond exciting that her words did not mean anything to most of the Fairy Tail mages. She murmured something about her ships coming alive, and how she could not wait for nalu to be together…

Lucy just wished that Erza hopefully with Jellal on her side would be there to stop Gray and Natsu before something bad happened.

Happy's words had turned her to real world once again.

"Are you waiting for someone Lucy?"

"No…"

"Then why can't you stop looking at the window?"

"I am not looking at the window "she said while looking at the window.

"Oh- Happy said after he put his caws on his mouth and rolled out his tongue- You liiiike him."

"Well- she replied as she crossed her arms around her chest – I do"

"SHE DID NOT DENY IT" Happy shouted

"So Happy- she asked leaned closer to the cat- do you know what is Natsu's tattoo look like?"

"Now you think he is your soulmate" he exclaimed and clearly he was not out of shot yet.

"Happy please if you tell me I will buy as much as fish you want"

"Lucy it is not enough"

"Okay so about- Lucy offered after a short thinking- I will help you with Charle"

Happy's eyes shined with happiness but after a short while he pointed out his finger towards her.

"Promise me Lucy"

"I promise, you know the saying a celestial mage never break a promise"

"Are you sure?"

She agreed to his statement with a single hand move.

"Okay, umm- Happy said seemed uneasy for a moment but quickly he returned to his normal self again- I don't know."

"WHAT?!" Lucy was sure that her scream could be heard by everyone in Magnolia.

"It is that he never lets me see it every time I asked him about he always replied that I was not my business. I think he is afraid that I would say something to her." Happy quickly explained himself.

However Lucy was beyond furious, she used her famous Lucy Kick to fly Happy from her apartment to infinity. Gosh now she had to do help the stupid cat with his love life. Like she had said even though she didn't get anything in return a celestial mage would not even consider breaking a promise.

But still that kick should and would teach some manners to that cat.

"Were you really that interested in about my tattoo" a new voice asked

As Lucy recognised the identity of the speaker her cheeks reddened but somehow she pulled herself together.

"I didn't know that you could pull a sentence like that together, Natsu."

"Oh, I did not, Erza made me learn that today. "

After a few seconds he asked again. "And about tattoo?"

"I do not care about that. Lucy lied hoping that he would not sense her lie

"Too bad that, I deeply care about yours then. "

"You do what? " Lucy asked a little bit louder than she intended.

"You know – Natsu explained shyly everyone got little courage after Gajeel and Levy… to talk with their crushes. "

Crush Lucy thought was he really saying she wanted him to say out loud. But he could not be really seemed as excited as she actually felt.

"So you need some help to talk with your crush?"

Please say no; please say I am already thinking, she screamed in her inner mind.

Natsu showed her his famous smirk to her.

"Nah I already have courage to do, and that stupid ice princess already gave me someone"

"By doing what?"

"Ah we were fighting and then he stopped and told me that I could not confess to my crush in a life time."

Lucy did not say anything although he paused; she wanted him to continue speaking.

"And I said I would talk with my crush before he does and it is too bad for him that Juvia is already drunk and headed to Fairy Hills long ago. I will definitely win this one." Natsu explained himself with excitement.

After a short silence she decided to speak. "So Natsu do you have anything else to tell me?"

"Oh about ...- in that moment Natsu was not like himself at all, he was shy and his cheeks were all red. Ignell had told me that one day I would love someone more than I should love a friend, like I would always try to protect her. I had never thought it would actually happen to me…- He paused for a moment looked at me, it had gentle sparkles which Lucy taught it suited him- And like the moment I saw when you fought I understood what my tattoo really meant. You were not really curious about my tattoo but is a golden key. I didn't really care about that until…"

He didn't finish his sentence yet she understood what he wanted to say. The death of her future self-had affected him. Even though he didn't really talk about it still Lucy knew that he was haunted by that incident.

"Natsu…" she said with a sweet voice however he did not let her talk more.

He took a deep breath and spoke once again.

"I don't know and really care about your tattoo, but I love you- he whispered and took her hands, she loved the warm coming from his body.

Lucy loved his smile, his will to protect his friends and most just plain him without anything else.

"Natsu you know I looked at my own before Happy came, it was the first time I saw it."

He turned his eyes away from her looked almost like he was struggling to hear out her answer. When Lucy felt like she troubled him enough she begun to speak.

"It is a dragon, to be exact a red one I assume it is related with fire- she saw that with every word Natsu's face begun to heat from his excitement- And also it has the most loving smile I had ever seen, much similar to yours actually" and with that she concluded her words.

"Luce..." he tried to reply but suddenly his words were cut at the fact she kissed him. At first it was shy and distant as if Natsu did not know what to do but quickly it became intense. More intense and passionate Lucy could ever dream of.

And as darkness turned to light Lucy felt happier than she had ever felt in her life before. After all again her mother turned to be right, she had fallen for Natsu before she knew he was the one and would gladly fall for him over and over again.

The End


End file.
